


Family Fire

by toph_the_rock_eater_ (LetsGoKazeo)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: CREATIVE TITLE, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Irko Week 2020, Iroh adopts Zuko, No Smut, Wholesome, no incest you nasty freaks, some references in one part but nothing graphic, uncle-nephew whatever lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/toph_the_rock_eater_
Summary: Irko Week 2020 prompts.Note: Irko is not a romantic pairing despite the names put together! No inc*st here, you nasty freaks!
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. There is Light In Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Protect  
> Zuko has some traumatic flashbacks during a storm. Iroh comforts him.

He lay there. He was frozen in place, gripping the sheets, crying. His face hurt. His scar burned and pounded like it was still fresh. Lightning tore across the sky as Zuko lay shivering in bed, rain pelting the roof. Thunder roared, making him shriek and pull the covers closer to his face.

The door opened.

“Zuko?”

“G-get away from me!” Zuko shrunk away from the voice. “Please don’t hurt me… Please…”

“Zuko, it’s just me.” Iroh came near Zuko. “Are you alright?”

“Uncle… Help me…”

“What’s wrong, Zuko?”

“It’s happening all over again…”

“What is?”

“It feels like… Like I’m… Like he’s… He’s…”

“Don’t worry, Zuko. I’m here.”

“He’s hurting me… I feel it… Like it’s real…”

Lightning flashed, and thunder bellowed.

“Aaaah!”

“I’m here for you.” Iroh pulled Zuko close to him. “I’ll protect you, Zuko. Don’t worry. He will never harm you again. And if he does, I will make him pay.”

Zuko nuzzled into his uncle, still sobbing. “H-help me…”

“Shhhh. I’m here.” Iroh wrapped his arms tightly around Zuko. “I’m here.”


	2. Flicker Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Care  
> Zuko spends some time with his uncle.

Iroh walked in on Zuko laying on the couch.

“Hey.” Zuko barely moved his hand as some form of physical greeting.

Iroh sat down next to him. “Hey.”

“What happened last night?”

“I’m not sure… What did happen last night?”

“I don’t know. I just…” Zuko put his hand behind his head. “I got scared. I don’t know why. I just… did.”

“You said something about somebody hurting you. ‘He’s hurting me,’ or something like.”

“I…” He sniffed. “I guess I was just having memories about him. About my dad. I just… there’s been a lot going on recently. Everyone and everything… it’s just going by so fast.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nah, not really.” Zuko rolled towards the cushions, away from his uncle. “That’d probably just make it worse.”

“Okay, okay.” Iroh came closer. “Just know that I’m always here for you.”

“Thanks. I appreciate you.” Zuko rolled back towards Iroh. “Hey, Uncle? I don’t say this a lot, but… thanks for being here for me. You’re all I’ve had.”

“You’re welcome, Zuko. Caring for you has always brought me happiness.”

“Oh, Uncle… what am I going to do? You always take care of me. It’s not fair. I just feel like an unnecessary weight.”

“You’re a joy, Zuko. I love doing things for you. Without you I’d be so sad.” Iroh lay a hand on Zuko’s head. “Don’t worry. I’m here. I’ll always care for you, never judge.” He turned around and went into the kitchen. “Tea, Zuko?”

“Sure.”


	3. Calming Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Warm  
> Tea time for these good boys.

“Here is your tea,” said Iroh. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Thanks.” Zuko took the cup from him and slowly sipped on it. “You really like tea, don’t you?”

“Mhm.”

“I mean, I’m not saying I don’t like it, but I’m kinda wondering. Why do you like it so much?”

“There’s a reason we find tea so calming,” said he. “See, tea encompasses all four elements. Earth, the leaves and other plant material. Air, the steam rising from the tea. Fire, the very thing you use to heat it. And water… you can probably guess that one.”

“Wow…” Zuko looked at the tea in his cup. “I never thought of it like that. I guess you’re right.”

Iroh lay his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I’m always happy to answer any questions you have, Zuzu.”

“Don’t call me Zuzu.”

“Okay, I won’t. Thanks for telling me.” Iroh sipped his tea.

Zuko took another sip of his tea. He did indeed find it quite calming. The way the warmth hit his tongue and slid down his throat was oddly soothing. “Mmm…” he hummed as he tasted the earthy hints of the hot liquid. “Thanks for the tea, Uncle.”

“You’re welcome, Zuko. Always.”


	4. Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Grief  
> Iroh and Zuko celebrate a special occasion.  
> Warning: This chapter contains a certain song that, if you have a soul, will make you tearbend your eyes out.

“Zuko?”

“Hm?”

“Are you going to be busy today?”

“No, why?”

Iroh lay his hands on Zuko’s shoulders. “I want you to come with me to celebrate Lu Ten’s birthday.”

“Of course… I did love my cousin, after all. I should show my love for him like you do. How about we sing together?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. You know the song, yes?”

“Mmhmm. You wrote it yourself, didn’t you?”

“Yes. I’ve sung it to him every year on his birthday since his death.”

When they arrived at the tree the sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky golden yellow. Iroh lit the incense and set everything up. “Happy birthday, Lu Ten,” said he, and then they began to sing.

_ “Leaves from the vine… _

_ Falling so slowly… _

_ Like fragile, tiny shells _

_ Drifting in the foam _

_ Little soldier boy _

_ Comes marching home… _

_ Brave soldier boy _

_ Comes marching home.” _

By the time they had finished both Iroh and Zuko were in tears.

“Thank you, Zuko.” Iroh pulled Zuko close to him.

“I bet Lu Ten appreciates this. You’re really devoted to him.”

“Of course I am. He was my only son.” Iroh looked Zuko in the eyes. “Well, aside from you. You may not really be my actual son, but like I’ve said before, I see you as my own.”

“Uncle,” said Zuko, “I’m going to come with you and do this every year from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PAIN*  
> I tearbent while writing this. You’re welcome.


	5. A Blink of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Fear  
> More flashbacks, oh no.

Tonight it was raining. No thunder, no lightning, just rain. Still, Zuko was shaking in his bed, unable to move save for his shivering and fast, uneven breathing.

Iroh came in to check on him just in the nick of time. “Zuko?”

“Uncle… h-help me…”

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s… I can feel him… like…”

“Who? Your father?”

“My face… it hurts so bad! I feel like it’s… ow! Like it’s happening again!”

Iroh hugged him close. “Zuko, I’ve got you. You’re safe. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

Zuko was still lying there frozen, breaths broken and frantic. “Uncle… Help…”

“I’m here.” Iroh pulled Zuko even closer into his embrace. “I can only imagine how horrible this must feel for you. I’m so sorry this had to happen. I’m here.”

Zuko found comfort in his uncle’s warm body, strong arms, and soft beard. He felt a bit calmer, though still very afraid. He was still unable to move, but he felt himself easing up when his uncle held him close.

“Thank… thank you, Uncle…” he just barely breathed out. “You’re always… here… always here for me…”

“Always.” Iroh looked into Zuko’s eyes. “Because I care about you.”


	6. Dishonor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Disguise  
> Iroh catches Zuko doing something very... dishonorable.  
> Warning: This part contains references to smexual things, but it isn’t graphic at all, and there’s no incest either because that’s gross.

Iroh opened the door to Zuko’s bedroom. “Hey, Zuko?”

“GAAAAAAAH!” Zuko shrieked, turning red as a fire lily as he pulled the covers over himself. “Uncle! At least knock!”

“What are you doing?”

“N-nothing!”

Iroh came closer. “Zuko, what are you doing?”

“Nothing!”

Iroh came even closer. “Zuko. What are you hiding from me?”

“It’s nothing, Uncle! I swear!”

Iroh raised an eyebrow. “Spanking the hog monkey?”

“N-no!”

“Don’t you lie to me.”

“I…”

“Listen, Zuko.”

“I… I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t…”

Iroh knelt down next to him. “Zuko, there’s no need to be ashamed of yourself. You’re a boy. You have needs, you have desires. And so long as you keep it private, and you aren’t causing harm to anybody, it’s okay to just sit back and get it out of you.”

“Uncle…”

“Just make sure that you clean up any messes you make.”

_ “Uncle!” _

“Oh, and maybe lock your door next time.”

“...Fair.” Zuko rested his head in his hand. “I just thought you’d be mad…”

“No, no. I’m not. Everybody gets those feelings sometimes. Like I said, as long as it doesn’t cause anyone harm, you can get it out of you however you please.”

“I was just about done anyway… did you need something?”

“Yes, Zuko. Come with me.”


	7. Home

“So what are we doing?” asked Zuko.

“You see, Zuko,” said Iroh, “Like I’ve said before, I have always seen you as my own.”

“What of it?”

“That’s why you are being adopted.”

Zuko stopped. “A… adopted?”

“Yes,” said he. “I have applied to have you legally considered my son.”

“So, uh… when’s this happening?”

“Our appointment is now. All you need to do is provide your consent.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I didn’t know when to. I never found the moment, I guess.”

“Until you caught me playing with my fireballs.”

_ “Zuko!” _

They both laughed.

* * *

“Sign here, please,” said the man, “and everything will be complete.”

Zuko lazily scribbled his name. “What now?”

“That’s it.” The man folded his arms. “The adoption process is complete.”

“Did you hear that?” Iroh looked Zuko in the eyes. “Zuko, you’re adopted.”

“Adopted…” Zuko breathed out. “You’re… my dad… now…”

“It may be hard to realize, but we’re family. We always have been.”

“You’re the best dad ever, Uncle. Uh, I mean, Dad.” Zuko wrapped his arms around Iroh. “I love you. I love you so much, Dad. I love you.”


End file.
